


[授权翻译][FF7][Rufus x Reno]游戏揭幕

by kara_e



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 授权书Hello,Thank you so much for the email and the request to translate. You have my permission - please let me know which ones your translating. And I really have to post some oneshots I've written on the website (I've been doing requests on my Tumblr) - I'm behind on updating there.nekojitaFrom: "E"To: "nekojita"Sent: Sunday, December 6, 2015 9:27:03 AMSubject: Translation permission requestHello dear Nekojita,I'm a huge fan of your Final Fantasy 7 Fanfics. I've been following your fanfic for years, and I adore them soooo much. Since the FF7 Remake has been announced, and looked quite promising, I wish to translate some of your FF7 fanfics into Chinese in order to share with my friends. I won't use them for sale or any business purposes. Wish this email can reach you.Thank you so much for bring all these fantastic stories for Rufus/Reno fans like myself.Thank you!
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Start the Game (post Before Crisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579445) by nekojita. 



路法斯大步迈出他父亲的办公室的时候，曾跟在他的左斜后方。两个人沉默着走进电梯，来到位于下一层楼的路法斯的办公室。近乎死寂的空气只有在路法斯的皮鞋踩上地毯的时候才被打破。直到路法斯关上办公室的门然后陷进椅子里才给这令人头皮发麻的沉默画上一个句点。

“我本来以为替我父亲批那些对他来说太无聊或者跟他没什么直接关系的文件是自己唯一的用处”，他挥手将办公桌上的一叠文件扫落在地，“但现在看来我还能被当成种马来延续神罗家的血脉。”

站在门与办公桌之间，曾微微皱眉将手背在身后。

“我不认为他希望您今晚就为神罗家增加一位继承人，”曾不带任何感情色彩的回答，“如果那是他所希望的，宝条就应该已经在着手研究这件事。”

让他感到惊讶的不是路法斯对被父亲要求去和某个女人约会这件事的厌恶感，而是这个一贯将无动于衷写在脸上的年轻人此刻所表现出的极端反应。

路法斯用凶狠的目光作为对他的话的回应。虽然他只有十八岁，眼神中已经有足以扰乱他人的专注与抗衡力。“我可以肯定如果在今晚的餐桌上我和那位玛莉亚·范·比尔斯有更进一步的交往，我父亲会高兴得去追加雪茄订单。他要与别人结盟，而我就成了他的担保品。”与那眼神一般，他的话语中含有的苦涩意味远远超过一个普通年轻人该有的份量。

然则问题在于路法斯·神罗并不是个普通年轻人，曾在雇主发泄对于被别人安排好的约会的不满的同时想。路法斯已经做了几年的副社长，而这并不是贴在作为“老板的儿子”这个身份上的虚名。有时候路法斯为神罗电汽公司所做的事情比他父亲还要多。

“如果真是那样的话，我衷心地建议您越过‘更进一步交往’这一步。您比我更清楚，他很快会挑选另一个什么人做您的新娘。”

更不用说到最后包办婚姻有可能让路法斯更有势力和影响所带给他父亲的疑虑，从而干脆让这种可能性石沉大海。神罗社长绝对不可能容忍任何会威胁到他地位的人，包括他的亲生儿子在内。

“这让我‘今晚’能稍微感觉好过点，”路法斯一边发着牢骚一边打开他的笔记本电脑开始在键盘上敲着什么，“我至少需要和那近亲结婚的产物、智障的荡妇一起吃一顿烦人透顶的晚餐，她张开双腿迎接过的男人我用不着回忆都能数出来至少二十个。我毫不怀疑她父亲想把她嫁出去快想疯了，为此他会答应我父亲提出的任何附加条件。”

“至少您能在锡天使吃一顿不错的晚餐，”曾指出来这点，希望能借此平息他的恼火。有时他觉得自己更像个保姆，虽然除非他不想活了才会去拍拍路法斯的后背，对他说“干得好，乖孩子”。在嘴角上扬起一个近乎于微笑的弧度之前，他强迫自己维持一贯的表情，不让声音里混入饶有兴味的情绪：“您的父亲会期待您留给她深刻的印象。”

“那么我应该找天晚上派塔克斯去她卧室走一趟，绝对会给她留下足够深刻的印象，”路法斯说，脸上的表情和声音一样别扭。过了一会儿，他从笔记本电脑屏幕上移开视线，脸上的表情几乎可以用期待来形容。“今晚派谁来保护我？”

在路法斯的父亲利用他达成自己的计划这件事上曾实在是帮不了这个年轻人什么忙，但他一直在尽自己所能地照看好他。“今晚路德和雷诺会作您的保镖。”挂在路法斯脸上失望的表情让他特许自己维持了几秒钟的自满。“您父亲有几份文件需要对方签字，维尔德需要的协助所以我必须留在这。”

不到片刻路法斯便恢复到他一贯的冷漠表情，但很快的饶有兴味的笑容便爬上他的嘴角。“雷诺去锡天使。他能衣冠整齐到通过门口的警卫么？”

“我对于他能够出入锡天使有绝对的信心。”就算是这信心算不上有多坚定，尤其是考虑到对话中提到的这个塔克斯的一贯言行，雷诺唯一需要做的仅仅是在门口向警卫出示他的证件就足够了。

曾对于自己能够在短时间内重新安排好雷诺和路德的日程表以便派他们去保护路法斯松了口气。如果他没办法陪同路法斯前往锡天使的话，他希望自己手下最好的两个塔克斯能够代替自己的位置。同时他也知道得很清楚，派遣雷诺去高级餐厅而又不引起什么麻烦事实上是一次危险的赌博。实际上，那也是他所期待的结果。路德或许能够保证他的搭档不做什么太出格的事，但那个红头发的肇事分子依然会制造足够多的麻烦让路法斯不至于在绝对安全的晚餐时间太过无聊。

另外，雷诺经常让路法斯感到愉快，看起来路法斯非常乐于听到雷诺又惹了什么麻烦，甚至有时候还会替他说两句好话。如果路法斯能够得到适当的娱乐的话，他应该可以平静地吃完晚餐而不故意与他的晚餐对象以及他父亲对着干。

“我只希望能在他喝光他们的酒窖之前点到瓶葡萄酒，”路法斯说着微微扬起嘴角。在盯着屏幕几秒钟之后，他的手又回到键盘上继续敲打，将注意力完全集中到了工作上。

曾走上前，捡起四下散落的文件然后整齐地叠放在桌子上。他已经竭尽所能让路法斯的晚餐时间不那么度日如年，这还要感谢雷诺总是乐于去置身险境，并且他已经准备好一个在几小时后把路法斯叫回来工作的正当理由。

曾不喜欢社长最近尽可能的让他的儿子远离公司事务的做法，尽管他也知道路法斯非常清楚他父亲命令他去和什么人约会的理由。从局势上看来现在雪崩的威胁已经瓦解，没有什么更合适的理由能够让路法斯继续远离米德加尔，民众们也开始注意到路法斯的存在。维尔德和曾会随时准备好扫清那些被有意安排在他们的年轻领导者前进道路上的障碍物，但毫无疑问他们依然处于群敌环绕的陷阱。首先并且最重要的是确认塔克斯对于他们的副社长的绝对忠诚。

*******

雷诺注意到路法斯的约会对象用毫不掩饰的厌恶表情盯着自己的领带之后伸手拉了拉短的那一半。事实上他对于这条领带非常满意，毕竟他用了相当一段时间去找最让人厌恶的领带然后选中了这条。领带上裸女胸部的两颗粉色小灯会随着她每隔五秒便眨动一次的左眼闪烁不停。极富表现力的图案画在柠檬绿与屎黄色相间的底纹上格外吸引人眼球。有一半时间他戴这条领带参加那种要求衣着得体——“西装与领带”是必需品的场合，都会被强烈恳求摘掉它藏在别人看不到的地方。但这不是他把领带结打得松的可以掉下来的原因，事实上是因为领带直接挂在他的脖子上而没有放在领子下面，因为他的衬衫比平时系上的扣子更少，更没有塞进皮带里。不过至少今晚他的深色制服是干净的而且没皱的太厉害，但那是他所愿意做的全部努力以便达到所谓的“像样的”标准。

更何况他知道问题的重点在哪里，为什么维尔德和曾一次又一次的派给他这样的任务。别人或许会认为，从第一次听到抱怨他作为保镖跟随路法斯去类似这种高级餐厅或者高级俱乐部之后就会被彻底从这类任务中除名，但像他这样的人自有其用处所在。重点是他能够制造足够多的麻烦让所有人的注意力都集中在自己身上，转而忘记路法斯做过些什么，说过些什么。

当路法斯的约会对象一直目不转睛地盯着他的领带的时候，他提起有图案的那一面晃了晃。“想知道我从哪买的么？”他问，故意让语调中带上比平时重的多的痞子口音。“那儿还有至少二十条一样的，还在打折。现在想想真不错。”他感觉到路德戳向自己的左胳膊的力道有些重，但这并不能阻止他朝那女人扬起嘴角。而对方嫌恶地打了个哆嗦，向路法斯靠近了些。而刚刚还在努力不让自己笑出来的副社长愣了一下然后远离了那女人一步。

顶着一头明显是人工金发衣不遮体的女人看起来一副要说什么的样子，好在电梯终于到了顶楼。电梯门一开，雷诺晃晃荡荡地溜达出去，快速但彻底地四下扫视一番才歪了歪头站到一边。他和路德分别走在两边跟在路法斯和他的约会对象的斜后方。雷诺脑子里想着这女人是否知道她那蓝色晚装他妈的短到能让半个餐厅的人脸红，不怎么善意的笑容爬上他的嘴角。显然没人告诉过那女人什么叫留给别人一定遐想空间，比如不是每个人都想知道她喜欢穿丁字裤一样。从路德略微踉跄了几步看来，他的搭档和他得出了相同的结论。他想，幸好路德更容易被胸部吸引，不然他没准会跌个狗吃屎。丢给他搭档一个“我知道你也看出来了”的嘲弄眼神之后，他强迫自己集中精神到工作上。

手里拿着大到可笑的菜单的侍者在看到路法斯的时候“唰”地白了一张脸，甚至在鞠躬做出“请”的动作的时候都没能流利地说出副社长的名字。那女人傻笑着挽住路法斯的左臂由侍者引向他们的餐桌，直到他们入了座，侍者才终于意识到雷诺和路德的存在。他的目光落在雷诺的衣着上于是又一次煞白了脸，不过至少这笨蛋知道闭上嘴不跟他计较。塔克斯没可能让他们的副社长在毫无保护的情况下在一家满是客人的餐厅里面进餐。

没人在雷诺坐下的时候帮他推椅子，连菜单都是随便往他手里一塞，而这直接导致他吐了吐舌头的同时伸出右脚几乎让侍者一头栽进另一张餐桌里。

“雷诺!”路德本想轻声提醒他，但他那低沉声音出来的效果和耳语实在是不沾边。

“别告诉我守规矩，太无聊了，”雷诺把菜单丢到一边将手伸向立在桌子上的酒单。

上等牛皮纸将水晶玻璃砸得噼啪作响，引得坐在他们附近原本正盯着路法斯看的人将目光转移到他们这桌。雷诺冲其中一些人呲了呲牙，吓得他们匆忙将视线转会自己的盘子里低头吃饭。

“恐怕会是个漫长的晚上，”路德一面吐槽一面捻了捻墨镜下方的鼻梁，“我有言在先，今天不许互相扔食物。”命令的语气并不算奏效，相反听起来更像是在恳求。

“那要看他们是不是打算再让我们吃到不新鲜的肉卷。”

的确，他和路德来这的唯一原因是他们的头儿坚持让他们来，外加替他们付账，但他绝对不会容忍有哪个傻逼服务生不把他们放在眼里甚至给他们吃猪食。他或许习惯于做那些弄到满身血污的工作，但这不表示他需要对任何人卑躬屈膝，除了某个姓神罗的家伙外。让那些侍者试试以一副盛气凌人的架势对待他，他会让他们知道谁才是大爷。

刚刚进来的时候他让自己大致熟悉了整个餐厅的布局，也接到其他塔克斯确定餐厅没有安全隐患的信号，但他还是迅速查看了下可能会有潜在危险的几个角落。路法斯和他那“可爱的”约会对象所坐的位置被两扇落地窗所环绕，目力所及将整个城市一览无遗，不出意外的话这应该是这家餐厅最好的位子。雷诺和路德的餐桌在距离他们最近的位置，从地毯上的痕迹看来显然其他餐桌被有意推开了一段距离。罗德和卡丽守在屋顶上防止任何来自外面的突袭，让他和路德可以专注于餐厅内的警戒。这对于他来说是小菜一碟，同时他还可以顺便给自己找点乐子。

那女人以迅雷不及掩耳的速度将椅子朝侧面移动了一些让自己坐得更靠近路法斯，而后者则是一脸苦大仇深的表情，通常这种表情会让塔克斯们彼此互瞄以便在他们中找到个没集中精力的，然后把这倒霉蛋推出去当所有人的替死鬼被气急败坏的路法斯教训。虽然只是个臭小子，但路法斯不是那种能让人能随便找他麻烦的人，那女人如果继续侵占他的个人空间的话过不了多就她就能亲身体会这一点。不过雷诺认为想要接近路法斯不能算是那些人的错，他确实他妈的吸引人。当然他也知道与其说那女人对路法斯的身体有兴趣还不如说她对他的银行帐户有兴趣。好吧，从她将晚装的前胸拉得更低，低到几乎将乳头挤出来这一点看来她至少对路法斯的身体还是有点兴趣的。

雷诺有点可怜路法斯。他知道路法斯这个人聪明绝顶，动起手来也不是吃素的，可像现在这种状况让他觉得这位副社长实在是有点可怜。路法斯只能眼睁睁坐在那忍受这一切，仅仅是偶尔在他冰蓝色瞳仁中一闪即逝的感情透露出他的厌恶感。他的每一个动作都是精心计算过的，雷诺毫不怀疑在某个角落他老爹的探子正在监视着他的一举一动。

不过没人会在意雷诺干些什么，只要他不弄太多血到地毯和衣服上。他已经因为干洗费和修理费被念了无数次，多到让他现在知道尽可能避免再发生那种状况——至少大多数时候尽量避免。拿起沉甸甸不出意外应该是银质的黄油刀，把空空如也的水晶高脚杯敲得当当响。“喂！我渴了！”他喊着，每一个字听起来都犹如下层贫民区小混混，当然他以前也确实是。

那女人差点没把眼球掉在地上。正在给她和路法斯倒水的小子溅了几滴水到杯子外面。只有路法斯的嘴角向上挑起一个不易察觉的弧度。另一个服务生拿着水罐快步走到雷诺的桌子前。应该给怠慢他和路德的混蛋点颜色看看，雷诺一面想着一面满足地扬起嘴角把空杯递到那小子的眼皮底下，“我还要片柠檬。”

路德脸上挂着恨不得咬死雷诺的表情拼尽全力才没有吼出搭档的名字，但脖子上暴起的青筋显然出卖了这个可怜的家伙。不出意外的话，雷诺觉得他们晚上需要去医院打个晃，以便让他的搭档能买点降压药，但目前最重要的是餐厅里的每个人现在都在盯着他看了。

“该死的服务生在哪？我们快饿死了。”这回他总算用菜单抽了服务生的脸，虽然没用多大力气。从内心里他稍微有点觉得对不起这孩子，但毕竟路法斯肯定会留下一大笔小费。话说回来，本来在别人眼中这就是塔克斯该干的事。当有人好像能逃过一切惩罚的时候，可笑的群众便只会任由那些人为所欲为，而雷诺总是将这一点利用得淋漓尽致。

小服务生唯唯诺诺地嘟囔着类似“应该为他们服务的人刚才逃走了”之类的话，雷诺便借题发挥一样地喊着赶紧把柠檬片送上来。扫视了一眼四周，人们不是一脸惊恐的盯着他看就是别过脸不敢看他，雷诺带着股自豪劲拿起水杯和路德碰了下杯子。嚣张的大声祝路德身体健康运气爆棚，他扫了一眼旁桌的路法斯，向对方扬了扬杯口。回应他的是嘴角挑起了一瞬不易察觉的弧度，路法斯一丝不苟的金发略微偏移了原本的位置。

“这酒单上罗里吧嗦的东西太多看起来真是麻烦，”雷诺懒散地靠在椅背上说，“想不想打个赌，我能把这上面的红酒喝个遍都醉不了。”

“明天早晨第一件事就是去申请换个搭档，”路德嘟囔着，但挂在嘴角上的笑意才是他真实的想法。作为搭档中处于常识人的一方，他总是需要像别人期望的那样举止得体，但雷诺知道他的老搭档喜欢看他在这种场合把有钱人耍着玩。另外吸引了所有人的眼球也就意味着其中总少不了有些大胸妹子想看看像路德这样的塔克斯在床上是什么样子。

“你看来会有个性运之夜。”他挤眉弄眼的对他的搭档说。

“最好有，如果我接下来好几个小时都得盯着你那条蠢到家的领带的话，”路德嘟囔着，他的墨镜滑到鼻梁下，足够让雷诺看到他眼中的娱乐意味。

“噢，那到你生日的时候我就必须得送你一条了。”

对于这个提议路德笑出了声，低头继续研究手里的菜单。“你要敢这么干，那个月的酒钱都算在你头上。”

对搭档皱了皱鼻子，雷诺抓起叉子开始用全餐厅都能听到的音量抱怨自己在银器上看到了个水渍。


	2. Chapter 2

“每年的这个时候我们都会去太阳海岸，但父亲今年不让我去，说在米德加尔能学到更多东西。”玛莉亚刻意停顿了一下以强调她的不满，故意撅起的丰厚嘴唇让她看起来像挨了路德迎面一击。她叹了口气，对路法斯眨眨眼睛。后者努力控制住自己不要把手伸到她脖子上把她掐断气。以他对他父亲的了解，对方一定会因为自己在一家五星级餐厅里面杀人而暴跳如雷。违背自己的真实想法地，路法斯对她微微点了点头，让那女人觉得他在乎自己在说什么，然后喝掉了今晚第十杯红酒。

“但是我现在很开心。”她竟然敢在他的胳膊上捏了一把，而路法斯不得不强压下把枪口顶在她脸上的冲动——陌生人碰触自己时的本能反应。他真的不想再看着她把厚嘴唇咬得像香肠那么肿了，不然他会吃不下晚饭。

感谢老天，这时侍者来收走了沙拉盘，给他们的杯子里添上红酒，路法斯才暗自松了口气。他看着侍者的视线瞄着塔克斯所在的桌子。在过去的几分钟里，雷诺竟然没说一个字——在那之前他刚用整个餐厅都能听到的声音宣布侍者用来给他的沙拉里面加胡椒的研磨瓶能当个不错的假阴茎用。他甚至还得意地说自己能给那玩意装上个马达让它自动转起来，而路德选择将视线订在他背后的某个也许根本不存在的目标上，一面把盘子里的汤送进嘴里。另一个侍者在听到雷诺的话之后吓得把一托盘的各种美食扔在了地上。

雷诺让侍者也把自己的沙拉盘撤了下去，至少这次他没给对方找什么麻烦。哦不，事实上当他看到路法斯和玛莉亚正在交谈着什么的时候，一个恶意的笑容挂在了他的嘴角上。他慢慢地拿起留在桌子上的叉子，像是发挥了毕生演技一样地把它掉在地上，然后一脚将它踢到桌子下面。

“嗷，我叉子掉了。”

路德那备受阳光关爱的肤色立刻唰地像抹了一层白灰。“雷诺，别在这。”然而他的搭档显然没听到他的话。雷诺正用力把椅子朝后面挪，力量大得足以在地毯上留下两道椅子脚的刮痕，接着他跪在地上。

“别担心，我会找到它的，”他快乐地高声回答着，爬到桌子下面。

雷诺的行为让玛莉亚惊讶地抽气声传进路法斯的耳朵里，他再一次压下干掉这女人的冲动。“他们不是应该保护你吗？”她瞪大了眼睛问，路法斯甚至能够看到她戴的彩瞳边。

“也许雷诺认为桌子下面藏了炸弹，”他流畅地回答，微微勾起嘴角。玛莉亚因为他的话而打个颤，尤其是在他提到炸弹的时候甚至稍微离他远了点。他把对方勾在自己手臂上的手拿下来，放在桌子上。“你还要些酒么？”

她用力点点头，与此同时，拉链被拉开的声音从雷诺的桌子附近传了过来。坐在位子上的路德身体打个颤，汗珠开始在他剃光的额头上冒出来。

“草，搭档你真够大的。那胡椒研磨瓶跟你比连个屁都不算。还好我没把这个留到甜点后，不然我就要把晚饭都吐出来了。我的抗呕吐能力还没好到这份上。”虽然有桌子挡着，雷诺的声音还是大到足够被外面听到，紧接着吮吸的声音便传了出来，连桌子也跟着抖动起来。银餐具和玻璃杯发出清脆的碰撞声，路德的手立刻消失在桌布下。

“雷诺，停下，”路德低沉的声音在打着颤。

“哦对，抱歉。忘了你不喜欢这么快被吸蛋蛋。”

如果这是在一场商业会谈上，路法斯会过去掀开桌布，把雷诺揪出来站好，然后给他一粒子弹，让他知道职业两个字怎么写。然而他清楚意识到此时此刻餐厅里没有一个人在注意自己在做什么，这些人里甚至包括了玛莉亚，而自己正安逸地喝掉第二杯酒。他曾经见雷诺做过类似的事，但通常是骚扰侍者，躺在吧台上连哄带骗地让酒保把酒直接倒进他嘴里。今晚，这个塔克斯表现得比平时还要出格，不过这是能够让他容忍今晚的约会的重要条件，哦对了还有酒也是。

这晚的第一次，路法斯发现自己硬了。事实上没办法肯定雷诺是不是真的正在给路德口交——红头发的塔克斯几乎没有底线可言，但雷诺是个靠得住的家伙，他能够在表演一场足够吸引他人注意力的秀的同时把自己的工作做好。而且路德也不是那种会在工作时让人给自己口交的人，更不要说是在餐厅里。但雷诺发出的声音实在是过于真实，真实到路法斯能够想象出对方跪自己桌子下，手扶在自己的大腿内侧，湿热的唇瓣包裹在自己的性器上。


	3. Chapter 3

关于雷诺在那方面的传闻他听过很多，类似他无时无刻不再想方设法找乐子那种，路法斯甚至看过雷诺在电梯里突然性起的录像。传闻里他口活相当不错，而且喜欢被干，越激烈越好。

“你是不是该阻止他们一下？”玛莉亚问，她的声音虽然听起来很震惊，但她的肢体语言出卖了她的本心。玛莉亚在座位上前倾着身子，朝塔克斯所在的桌子看过去，试图看得更清楚些。

路法斯特别想告诉她，自己甚至可以命令雷诺过来，就在此时此地给自己口一发。但多年来作为神罗的继承人处于公众目光下已经教会了他不去试探他们的底线——对他来说这算是件不幸的事。“我觉得最好让他做自己该干的事。据我所知，他也许正在拆除炸弹，但为了防止引发恐慌，他才装出正在口交的样子。”看着玛莉亚躲远了点让他感到一阵窃喜，这女人甚至把椅子挪开了点距离。

没门，不管是让他娶这个没脑子的荡妇还是跟她上床，都绝对不可能。如果他父亲实在是想跟这女人的家族联姻，他可以自己娶她。如果有人逼自己就范的话，他宁可先干掉她。在那之前他会先跟斯卡莱特上床，如果这还不够证明他有多不情愿的话。

侍者回到塔克斯的桌边想看看他们是否需要再加点佐餐酒，可怜的家伙满脸通红，连说话都结巴起来。路德尽可能用他那种平稳镇定的声音回答：“是的，我们想……”

“给我们上那种乌台的酒，一瓶500吉尔那种。”雷诺的声音听起来像是嘴里有什么东西，模糊的词句勉强能够分辨出来他在说什么，但声音依旧大到让所有人都听见。

侍者在听到回答之后飞也似的逃掉了，如果不是需要上菜或者酒的话肯定不会再回来。路法斯甚至有点同情那个家伙，雷诺不是个好对付的客人。同时他也得意地知道，只要自己一个眼色，红头发的塔克斯就会从桌子下面爬出来在位子上坐好。但他现在没打算这么干，毕竟这是今晚他唯一的娱乐。

“我不敢相信你就让他在你眼皮底下这么做，”玛莉亚的声音里流露出一丝不满。她小题大做一样地摆弄着盖在腿上的餐巾，“我们本来应该享受一顿安静舒适的晚餐。”

这个愚蠢的荡妇甚至没意识到他们正在享受一个安静舒适的夜晚，相对来说。事实上，路法斯觉得真相是她对于所有人的焦点现在都集中在另一个人身上而生气，而那个人不但比她拥有一张更漂亮的脸蛋，而且还比她更擅长口活——如果上一次参加晚宴的时候，在男洗手间里面路法斯没有听错的话。

“对我来说这算是个安静的夜晚，”他冷漠地回答她，这时他们的主菜恰到好处地端了上来。侍者拿起胡椒研磨瓶的时候他摇摇头，没有刻意掩饰自己翘起的嘴角。“只要和我在一起，你需要习惯塔克斯的一切举动。”

他本意是给对方一个警告，但玛莉亚脸上突然绽放的笑容表示她将之理解成了别的意思。她甚至对他眨眨那双被睫毛膏压得快抬不起来的眼皮，“我想我的确需要习惯一下。”

路法斯正要告诉玛莉亚没有足够的时间给她去习惯塔克斯的时候，雷诺及时从桌子底下爬了出来。也由此他不得不继续在这场约会中煎熬而找不到逃走的出口。也许他应该再找个反抗组织来让他父亲有点事干，也许这次能比上次干的好点。

故意用餐巾夸张地擦擦嘴，雷诺对他的搭档挤挤眼睛。“现在我才算吃完了前菜。”他把从地上捡起来的叉子扔给侍者，要对方换个干净的，然后舒服的叹口气，拿起酒杯满足的灌下一口。

如果有人没被他在桌子下搞的小把戏震惊到的话，他们很快就会被他的餐桌礼仪震惊了。雷诺这次的目标是他那块3分熟的牛排，他的牛排刀在盘子上划过刺耳的响声，嘴里塞满牛肉的时候他还在不停地高声谈论着第四街区的脱衣舞娘。

再一次被雷诺的行为娱乐到，路法斯几乎没怎么碰自己盘子里的晚餐，更没分出哪怕一分的精力在玛莉亚深航。他甚至有些嫉妒塔克斯们可以旁若无人地做任何想做的事，而不必担心被人盯着。路法斯简直没办法想象在公众场合大声宣布米德加尔暴揍了乌台人一顿，从他们那儿搞来一堆堆上好的葡萄酒，或是趴在桌子上从路德的盘子里偷一根芦笋。雷诺这个人就是放荡不羁的最佳定义，与路法斯不得不遵守的自我约束完全想对。就算是他能让自己的父亲尽快入土为安——那是他应得的，他依旧必须困在神罗社长这个面具下。

他的电话设定在震动档，这时他感觉到黑色西装马甲内侧口袋传来了些动静。迅速擦干净手，他掏出电话，同时用另一只手对玛莉亚做出噤声的手势。

“神罗。”

“很抱歉打扰您，副社长，但这里有些非常重要的文件需要您签字。我相信这些文件与我们最近被延期的货物有关。”曾平稳的声音听起来与道歉没有丝毫关系。

感觉就像是从折磨中获得了救赎，路法斯点点头，尽可能不让微笑浮现在自己脸上，哪怕曾不会从电话另一端看到自己的表情。“好的，我这就回来。”挂掉电话，他朝侍者招招手，“抱歉玛莉亚，但今晚的约会看来要提前结束了。”

雷诺和路德立刻来到桌面，前者在过去的一小时中第一次表现出认真的样子，丝毫没有喝过酒之后的状态。路法斯对塔克斯们点点头。“路德送范·比尔斯小姐回家。雷诺，你跟我回总部。”

“没问题，副社长。”雷诺说着同情地拍拍路德的肩膀。“路德和范·比尔斯小姐可以开您的轿车回去。直升机在房顶的停机坪上，我们可以开那个。”他的下层人口音完全消失了，除了在提到玛莉亚的名字的时候。

“很好。”路法斯没再看他的约会对象一眼，他把信用卡交给惶恐不安的侍者结了四个人的帐，还给了一笔不菲的小费。总算解决了眼前的问题，他穿过餐厅，今晚难得的没有在意所有人的目光都在他身上。让他们猜去吧，为什么自己会在晚餐中间带着一个塔克斯离席。


	4. Chapter 4

去往楼顶停机坪的路上，雷诺边打电话知会罗德做好准备，边把那条扎眼的领带扯下来，塞进上衣口袋里。“我们只需要几分钟就能到了，副社长，”雷诺得意地笑着报告给路法斯。

路法斯不得不怀疑雷诺整晚都在等着这个电话，但最后还是决定先不要问对方。一同待在狭窄的电梯里的时候，他已经注意到雷诺喷在身上的古龙水味，还有那随便束起来的红色长发在塔克斯的肩胛骨间晃来晃去。路法斯在过去几年便已经注意到自己的身高已经超过雷诺，但此刻他才再一次意识到这件事，外加自己大约会比对方重上20磅。倒退个几年，他还记得自己抬头看着雷诺的样子，这个嚣张跋扈而又吵吵闹闹的塔克斯总是在他面前做着鬼脸，试图让自己笑出来；雷诺也是唯一一个把他当作孩子来对待的塔克斯，同时却也保持了足够的尊敬。

电梯门一开，雷诺便从里面冲出来朝直升机奔过去。“我来驾驶，”他的声音里透着毫不掩饰的快乐，一把从卡丽手中把耳机抢到手里。那个优雅的塔克斯笑着摇摇头，金色长发随着她的动作在背后摆动。她朝着后座对路法斯做出请的手势。

无视掉对方，他绕个圈来到直升机的另一侧，罗德正站在那儿。他的一个眼神便让这名塔克斯自觉退到后座上，坐在卡丽旁边，罗德甚至都没多停在副驾驶那边几秒，确认一下他到底是不是需要人帮忙才能爬上去。晚餐时喝的那些酒仅仅让他有一丝头重脚轻，但没对他的行动造成什么影响，这个事实让他感觉十分良好。“难怪你不喜欢开那辆加长房车。”他对正在把耳机戴在脑袋上的塔克斯说。

“当然，能飞的时候为什么要在路上走呢。不用担心坑坑洼洼的路面和交通堵塞，而且开着飞机躲鸟多有趣。”雷诺拨弄各种按钮的样子看起来就像个在玩具店里疯跑的孩子。“坐稳了。”握住操纵杆的时候他提醒了一句，直升机升空的时候几乎没有任何晃动。

飞回去的路程短暂得令人失望，路法斯想。他的注意力在雷诺和米德加尔的灯光间来回往复。雷诺驾驶直升机的快乐神情让他不禁想要在记忆里找出自己上一次也这种表情是什么时候的事，然而却以失败告终。他再一次感觉到他们彼此间的差别，而在这之中，特权与力量到底带来了多大的作用。他提醒自己，这两样目前还没有完全属于他，这让他感到如坐针毡——他所拥有的一切尚不足以让他为所欲为，却又成为他能够放任自我的绊脚石。

“你应该试试飞一次这玩意儿。”

雷诺的声音把他从思绪中拉回现实。“你说什么？”

雷诺笑了笑，操纵着直升机在空中轻轻晃了晃。“你应该试试驾驶一次直升机。感觉就像喝了几杯威士忌之后晕乎乎，但又没醉那种。”

路法斯一直想学驾驶飞机，但他的父亲始终拒绝让他去上那些课程。“我不确定自己有那个时间。”他找了个理由，丝毫不想在别人面前承认自己身不由己的事实。

“哦，像你这么聪明的人用不了多长时间就能上手。”雷诺转向他扬起嘴角，水绿色的眼中是毫不掩饰的快乐，“我可以教你。没人需要知道到底是谁在开这玩意儿。”就这么随意的，雷诺向他证明自己比看起来了解得更多，而且丝毫不在乎是否破坏了什么规矩。

路法斯认真地考虑起这个提议。他相信雷诺，也知道对方忠于维尔德，曾，以及自己。雷诺确实会教他驾驶飞机而且不会告诉任何人，至少是除了塔克斯以外的任何人。“那我需要让维尔德增加你跟着我的次数。”

“这不成问题，现在雪崩已经没再搞什么事儿了。”雷诺的注意力转回面前的天空上，他们已经接近了神罗大楼，“我最近闲的要死。”

也许这是雷诺提出这个建议的理由，又或者他只是很享受越权的感觉。不管怎样，这都是个值得参考的建议，而理由则无关紧要。“我正打算去所有魔晄炉巡视一圈。”路法斯的嘴角扬起来，能够架势直升机飞在天空中的计划让他心情愉快，而且他还可以去任何想去的地方。也难怪他的父亲拒绝让他去学飞行。

他们降落的时候，雷诺看起来十分不情愿才离开驾驶舱，但是一踏上地面，他便迅速跟在路法斯身后。后者发现自己的办公室开着灯，却没有一个人在，不过很快便注意到放在办公桌上的那一叠新的文件。边拿起来翻阅着纸张，路法斯边坐在椅子上。“我本该昨天早晨就拿到这些文件，难怪那批货物被耽搁了。”

雷诺笑着倚在桌子边，抓抓头发。“哦对，说起来还挺巧的——维尔德让我交给你的时候我大概忘了。”他的声音和表情里一点道歉的意思都没有，哪怕这事大概率让公司亏了钱。

路法斯正在签字的笔停下来。“你‘忘’了。”如果干这事的不是一个塔克斯而是别的什么人的话，他会当场让那家伙滚蛋。然而，就算是雷诺这种尽人皆知会把事搞砸的人也不会忘记这么重要的事——更何况还是维尔德交给他的。“你是怎么能忘记的？”

“呃，大概接到确保今晚锡天使没有任何威胁存在的命令让我分心了吧。”雷诺从口袋里掏出那条领带，放在眼前捣鼓了一会儿，把上面还在闪个不停的灯关掉，“抱歉。”

路法斯猜测自己至少该谢谢曾，也许还有维尔德，毕竟雷诺几乎从未违抗过他们俩的命令，哪怕整个公司里也没有什么人能真的控制他。房间内的空气保持安静了数分钟，路法斯把手头的文件签完字，整齐地叠放在桌子上。“你知不知道自己的健忘症让神罗公司损失了多少钱？”他说着从椅子上站起身，绕过桌子朝雷诺走去。

皱起眉，雷诺把领带放在一边。“啊，不会那么多吧？你只不过晚拿到了一天而已。”他没为自己的行为做出任何辩解，或是将之归咎于为了路法斯自己才这么做，“没想到那么多，我很抱歉。”他扯起嘴角，不过眼神警惕地钉在越来越近的路法斯身上。

“你很抱歉。”也许如果他进一步逼迫下去，威胁要扣掉对方未来几十年的工资来赔偿这笔损失的话，雷诺就会承认这些文件并不是被“忘记”的。但路法斯心里明白这不可能。这个塔克斯在过去从未回避过承受责罚，甚至有些时候路法斯知道那并不是他的错。雷诺的习惯看来是将自己作为塔克斯里面最会搞事的一个的名声物尽其用。

“‘抱歉’并不能让已经既成事实的损失被填补上，”他说着从桌子上拿起放在一边的领带。酒精在他的血管中翻涌，比起晚餐时更甚。对于一个糟糕的夜晚来说，那点酒实在算不上什么，他打算得到些让自己更加舒适的补偿，而现在他就能知道那些关于雷诺以及他的屁股的传闻到底是真是假。

“我认为你应该好好上一课了。”他抓住愣在那的雷诺的左手，把它背到对方身后固定在那，同时对方的右手也获得了同样的待遇。整个过程中雷诺都没有移动一根手指，甚至在他的双手被绑在身后的时候也没有丝毫反抗的意思。“确保你再也不会那么健忘的一课。”

期待的笑容爬上路法斯的嘴角，他俯下身贴近对方，“我知道你曾经被从工作中替换掉，扣过工资，甚至被锁在房间里一整周，但看来这些都对你来说都不疼不痒。所以我现在决定要试试新的惩罚，”欲望让他的声音低哑到听起来更像是情人间的呢喃。他的右手指抚上雷诺的脸颊，而红发的塔克斯仅仅是坐在那，目不转睛地盯着他。

“什么都比扣工资强，”怔了半晌，雷诺终于承认这一点。诱惑的笑容浮现在他的脸上，但警惕依旧弥漫在那对浅绿色的眼瞳中，“我现在是不是应该说‘我是个坏孩子’？”


	5. Chapter 5

他的双手被绑在身后，共处一室的男人能够随时下令杀掉自己，然而，雷诺没有表现出丝毫退缩的意思。这一点让路法斯觉得既懊恼又刺激。在度过了一个不得不向父亲低头的夜晚之后——就像个待价而沽的商品等着被玛莉亚争取到手，他总算是重新掌握了自己的控制权，而他也不打算将之浪费在不必要的事上。以他目前的心情和身体反应做标准的话，换做任何人都会做出同样的选择，只不过因为对象是雷诺而让这件事本身凭添了几分蜂蜜般的甘甜。这个塔克斯没有抱着丝毫不可告人动机，并不惧怕他，亦没有将他视作长期饭票。此时此刻，雷诺身上所表现出的这一切就如同性一样地对路法斯来说充满了诱惑力。

“我不认为这件事需要再被声明一遍，”路法斯回答，他的声音听起来比之前平稳了些许，或许是因为他知道自己马上会得到想要的东西的缘故。他的右手离开雷诺的脸颊，滑到对方的发丝里。那团乱糟糟的嚣张的火炎并没有像他所想象的那么干涩粗糙，反而意外的顺滑。至少被便宜的皮筋束起来的那部分垂下去的长发是这样，不去考虑被发胶抓起来一簇一簇立在头顶的那部分之外。随手将皮筋扯掉，用手指将散下去的长发梳开，路法斯意外地看到雷诺闭起眼，同时耳朵里传来对方喉咙里舒适的呻吟声。

现在关于雷诺他又知道了一件事：这个塔克斯十分享受被人抚弄头发。将自己的左手也插进那发丝间，路法斯凑得更近了些，迫使对方打开腿好让他紧贴上雷诺的身体。他已经硬了好一会儿，或者说自从雷诺在桌子底下表演的那场口活秀之后他便没有完全软下来过，他满脑子都是如果自己是被对方服务的那一个感觉会有多好。贴在一起的下体摩擦着，在他指腹间扫过的发丝滑不留手，他能够感觉到对方抵着自己的部分也抬起了头。

“晚餐时你真的给路德口过么？”他好奇的问，同时也发现了雷诺的另一个弱点。在他说出口的每一个字拂过对方的左耳边时候，那紧贴着自己的身体打起颤。他尝试用牙叼住在唇边摇晃的银耳环扯了扯，果然雷诺的口中发出兴奋的喘息声。

“没有……我不会在工作时……”雷诺的声音打着颤，终于开始对抗那捆住手腕的束缚。睁开眼，他盯着路法斯，之前那种警惕的眼神依旧没有消失，甚至在副社长用手指玩弄他的耳环的时候也徘徊不去。“好吧，到我问问题了。你是想吓唬吓唬我还是怎样？”他试着把绑住双手的领带挣脱开，却发现那个结的打法过于专业。“没听过传闻说你喜欢干员工，所以这是你新的扭曲爱好还是什么病态的惩罚方式？”

路法斯那停留在雷诺的发丝中的右手猛地抓住对方的头发，扯得发根立起来。雷诺惊讶地叫出声，不得不仰起脖子好减轻被扯住头发的疼痛。路法斯本想质问对方自己这么做究竟是否需要理由，但很快意识到自己面对的不是什么只会舔靴子阿谀奉承的雇员，这是个塔克斯。“对于一个传闻中从不拒绝做爱的人来说这是个有趣的问题，”他说，急于从被欲望和酒精搅得一团乱麻的思绪里挣脱出来。

“好吧，别听什么信什么。我的确早八百年就不是什么处男了，但如果我跟传闻里的每一个人都上过床，那就别指望我有时间能下床。”他对路法斯呲了呲牙，这表情看起来可实在算不上是个笑容，“我可不随便跟任何人干。”

“我也不，”路法斯说着松开雷诺的头发，“你……挑起了我得兴趣。”

他的话让雷诺笑出来，塔克斯脸上的笑容显得真诚了些，肢体动作也不再像之前那么紧绷，他的右腿勾住路法斯的大腿后侧，“因为你想知道干一个塔克斯是什么感觉？”

“因为我想知道你是不是像你装出来的口活那么好，”路法斯回答，他的声音再一次变得低哑。停下抚弄雷诺的耳环的手，放在对方的屁股上拉进彼此的距离。“因为我已经不想再想象干你到底会是什么感觉。”

“所以你说要惩罚我，然后把我的手绑在身后，这我都能理解。”雷诺再次笑起来，但其中透露出一丝危险的意味，与路法斯所表现出的侵略性不相上下。水绿的瞳色逐渐加深，眼瞳因为专注而放大，他没有后退，反而凑上去，“我不是这公司的婊子，”他说，声音中已经全然没有了幽默的意味。

路法斯俯下身，直到他的嘴唇与塔克斯的仅隔着一张纸厚度的距离，“我从没说过你是。如果想要那种货色的话，我会选择斯卡莱特甚至玛莉亚。而且我不是那个假装自己是副总裁的小男孩，我已经演腻了那个角色。”

“好吧，当然我希望你至少不小，”雷诺的声音听起来就像是一只在呼噜的猫，路法斯顿了顿才意识到自己从对方的喉咙里听到了一声低哑的呻吟声，“不然那可就太让人失望了。”

不管几分钟前雷诺有什么样的顾虑，在他前倾着身子凑上去把嘴唇贴上路法斯的那一刻似乎都被扔在了脑后。绝不会放过这样的机会，路法斯把雷诺从桌子上拽下来，让他站稳步子以便自己可以更舒服地吻他，同时一只手抚在他的屁股上，另一手插进那头红发里。

就像他做其他事一样，雷诺的吻也是最肆无忌惮放纵的那种。虽然他的双手依旧被绑在背后，却并不妨碍他在吮吸着路法斯的舌头的时候，身体也完全紧贴在对方身上。不得不从塔克斯的屁股上松开手，路法斯摸索着去解开绑住手的领带。挣扎了一会儿，他终于把那碍事的玩意解开，有什么金属的东西啪地掉在桌子上。雷诺获得解放的双手立刻攀上他的肩膀，把他拉得更近。

他们跌跌撞撞地倒在桌子上，这并没有使他们纠缠在一起的唇齿分开分毫。路法斯觉得自己比起之前更加头昏脑胀。雷诺在接吻的时候发出细小的渴求般的呻吟声，消瘦而炙热的身体躺在桌面上。他的一只手摸进两个人接触在一起仿佛要燃烧起来的性器中间，握住路法斯的阴茎揉捏了一下——力道不算太重，但足以让对方重重地抽了口气，略微从他身上支起身体。路法斯的呼吸变得急促起来。

雷诺四仰八叉地躺在桌子上的样子让路法斯觉得自己仿佛又回到了十四岁那个冲动的少年。红发的塔克斯几乎完全把身体的重量交给左臂，另一只手握住路法斯的阴茎揉搓，披散开的长发摊在他的肩膀上，发尾扫在他的脸颊。路法斯记得十四岁的自己收到父亲的一份特别的“礼物”，那份“礼物”教会他成人与孩子间的区别，而他该死的又欲火焚身又不知所措。现在他知道自己想要什么，但他想要的仿佛是一个填不满的黑洞。比如像刚才那样激烈的热吻，或者雷诺的嘴唇包裹住他的阴茎，或者躺在桌子上大张着腿，又或者被抵在墙上，躺在沙发上，被干的时候兴奋地仰起头的样子，又或者……

“你是不是说过什么关于口活的事？”雷诺问，声音打着颤，还有些上气不接下气，这让路法斯感觉到一丝满足。

“是的。”路法斯强压下几乎脱口而出的兴奋喘息，尽可能重拾些许自制力，“让我看看你是不是像你装出来的那么擅长。”


	6. Chapter 6

雷诺笑着推开路法斯，直起身子。他耸耸肩膀，屈起膝盖，随着滑落在地上的外衣一同跪在地上，湿漉漉的嘴唇上露出一丝狡黠的笑容。"我喜欢不浪费时间的人。" 他的喉咙里发出肆无忌惮的嗤笑声，手指拉扯着路法斯的腰带，直到它松开来。拉链被拉下的声音似乎比在餐厅时大上十倍。路法斯禁不住怀疑这是否是酒精引起的幻想，到头来他早上醒来时发现床上躺着一个赤身裸体的玛莉亚的话……他不禁打了个寒颤，抓起雷诺的头发，让塔克斯看着他。雷诺眯起眼，张张口似乎要抱怨什么，路法斯用左手的两根手指沿着雷诺右眼下的纹身轻轻地划过。这感觉太真实了，不可能是在做梦。

雷诺似乎因为他的举动消了气，把脸转向爱抚的方向，轻轻蹭着路法斯的手。“你是想告诉我，你的这玩意儿有这么长，我需要离这么远才行吗？”他挑逗道，眼睛里闪烁着欲望和打趣的光芒。

他怎么能开这样的玩笑，仿佛把什么都不当回事？路法斯感到一阵没来由的羡慕，哪怕是通过雷诺的档案他已经知道对方在成为塔克斯之前究竟过着何种生活，但他依旧觉得雷诺的生活态度对自己来说是一种奢望……“我可不想让你丢掉一只眼睛，”他试着挑逗回去，雷诺的笑声让他觉得自己的做法没有那么蠢——传入他耳中的是温暖而又有些调皮的笑声。

“那就让我看看你是不是有这个本事吧。”"雷诺朝路法斯眨眨眼，把手伸进了解开的裤子里，越过丝质的内裤，直到他的手指握住路法斯的性器。最敏感的部位被触碰让他呻吟出声，而雷诺因为他的反应而惊讶地挑挑眉，这个小动作让路法斯感到一丝兴奋。“好了，也许我不用离那么远，而你也不用担心被人说'小'了。”雷诺的笑容中有着毫不掩饰的欲望，舔舔嘴唇，仿佛在期待着什么美味的甜点一样。

路法斯正要提醒红发的塔克斯，盯着他的性器看这种行为在技术上并不算口交的一部分，便被自己的喘息声打断，雷诺适时地贴上来，沿着阴茎根部一直舔到了龟头上，紧接着便将它含进嘴里吮吸起来。

“操。”"被雷诺含在口中的炙热感让路法斯不由自主地吐出这个词。也许是因为这个塔克斯的体温比常人高，或者是别的什么理由，他的性器被包裹在那温暖湿润的口腔内的感觉简直美妙得不可思议。再加上那灼热、柔滑的舌头在他的龟头上抚弄着，沿着他的冠状沟下舔吮着，直到路法斯以为自己的膝盖快要撑不住，雷诺才后撤开距离，让舌头再一次沿着茎身抚过。办公室内清冷的空气与口腔的热度形成鲜明的对比，接着塔克斯又重复了一次刚才的舔弄——炙热的，湿润的，美妙的压迫感，与清凉的，滑溜溜的，漫不经心的挑逗，在他的性器上舔了一遍又一遍，直到雷诺在他的龟头上用力吸吮着，让他意识到自己已经敏感到不受控制地打着颤。他的手指纠缠在雷诺的头发上，那上面的发胶与他掌心里的汗水混合在一起，带来轻微的粘腻感，他没来由地注意到了这件事。快感让他变得更加敏感，而愈发敏感的身体又因为如波涛般涌入的快感而更加超出他的负荷。

如同他以维持自己高高在上、不可碰触的形象的自控力为荣一样，在性爱中他也一定会成为掌控一切的那一个，然而雷诺用一次完美的深喉迫使他不可控制地大声呻吟出来。他能够感觉到雷诺的喉咙正在吞咽着，挤压着他的性器，这感觉如同在热浪中浮沉一般几乎将他逼迫到极限。他觉得眼前一暗，下体不由自主地向前挺起。雷诺没有错过这样的机会，湿热的嘴唇又伴随着一连串挑逗的舔舐回到他的阴茎上，而路法斯却在此时此刻粗暴地推开了他。

雷诺被推倒在地毯上，立刻翻个身坐起来，杂乱的长发盖在他的脸上，而他眼中的怒火穿过赤色的发丝射向路法斯，“你他妈在干什么？”说着他用手背擦了擦嘴。

双腿还在打着颤，路法斯强迫自己的呼吸平缓下来，不让高潮这么快控制自己的身体。半是顺从身体脱力的状态，他单膝跪坐在地板上，前倾着身体直到雷诺完全笼罩在他的身影下。他用手指捏住红发塔克斯的下颌，“我不想射在你嘴里，”过了几秒他才找回自己的声音，他的身体还在因为过度激烈的快感和挑逗而颤抖。雷诺比起传闻中的更加出类拔萃，甚至在路法斯过去的性爱经历中都是最好的。

锁起的眉头慢慢放松，雷诺把右手臂圈上路法斯的肩膀，原本绷紧的身体在地毯上放松下来。“你应该提前说一声，知道吗？你这玩意儿在我嘴里的时候这么干的话，我没准会咬下去。”雷诺的声音里隐含着一丝警告的意味，虽然笑容还挂在他的嘴角上，“我觉着你不想这种事发生在自己身上。”

“下次我会记得，”路法斯尽可能让自己回答时表现得冷漠一些，虽然他接下来便再一次吻上对方的嘴唇。倒不是真的指望会与雷诺有下一次，他只是不希望对方认为能够以此为契机获得其他利益。过去的经验让路法斯已经学到超过身体以上哪怕一点点的关系，也有可能带来远不值得那一点点快感的麻烦，正因为此，他才会推开雷诺。他只允许自己沉醉在这一瞬间，但也仅此而已。

但是吻上雷诺的嘴唇，让他突然又希望这不仅仅是一夜情而已。他想要更加细细品味这一刻。他能够从那炙热湿滑的舌头上尝到自己的味道，雷诺在他的身下不安分地动来动去，精瘦的身体在每个敏感点上一次又一次地蹭过。他自己的身体在渴求着之前获得的那份美妙的快感，他的阴茎在那覆盖在西装裤下的大腿蹭过时违背他意愿地抽动。

自控力与耐心一直以来都是他最为自豪的品格，然而在这种情况下似乎他们都离他而去了一般。从接吻中抽回身，他想知道雷诺在右耳被舔弄的时候会是怎样的反应。路法斯抓住红发塔克斯的衬衫向两侧扯开，扣子在他的力量下散落得到处都是。他分辨不出雷诺的呻吟声是来自右耳上的快感还是因为衬衫被扯开，于是他再一次凑上去啃咬着对方的耳垂，而他也再一次听到了呻吟声。


	7. Chapter 7

满意地扬起嘴角，他的嘴唇随着手指在雷诺的身体上游移抚弄，嘴唇下的皮肤柔软而又富有弹力。他的手指试图探索出自己身下这具精瘦的躯体的更多敏感点。将小而坚挺的乳尖捏在指腹间揉搓，耳边传来混在呻吟声里的自己的名字。指腹沿着雷诺的身体下滑，抬起对方的腿重新缠上自己的腰，紧紧地。落在突出的锁骨吻让雷诺再一次喊出他的名字，甚至不可自控的抓住他的头发。即便是头发被拉扯着，肩膀被手指抓挠着，腰被大腿内侧挤压着，对方的点滴反应都能引起他快感和更加澎湃的欲望。他甚至不介意雷诺直接叫他的名字，毕竟那声音里充满了对他的渴求。

他应该慢慢来，应该有条不紊地把他幻想过的所有事都在雷诺身上实现一遍，然而他已经觉得自己在忍耐的边缘。他已经有相当长的时间都从未感到如此缺乏耐心，他的左手伸进雷诺的裤子后侧，另一只手摸索着自己的裤子拉链。

“猜你也该到吃正餐的时候了，”雷诺说着踢掉脚上的鞋子，灵巧的脚在路法斯的身后捣鼓了一会儿把对方的裤子从屁股上拉的更低。他扭动着身体以便让路法斯能够更方便地把衣服从自己身上脱下来。路法斯略微后撤了一步，以便解下枪套和手枪，接着把身上剩下的衣服丢到一边，而雷诺也甩掉自己的衣服，赤裸着身体躺在地板上。苍白的皮肤被火红的发色衬托得仿佛在发光。从体型上来说，雷诺比路法斯要小上那么一号，但远到不了需要被娇小来形容的地步。焦躁感仿佛化作恶魔的耳语一般在路法斯的脑海中低吟着扭曲的快感，告诉他就算他粗暴一些的话雷诺也不会坏掉。

此时此刻，他已经是路法斯想要享受的猎物。后者想要让他再次在自己的手中叫出声来，把那张时时刻刻都在开玩笑一般的面具扯脱。路法斯贴上雷诺的身体，将他对方打开的双腿推得更开，赤裸的肌肤贴在一起的温暖感让他从牙缝里抽着气。热度透过瘦可见骨的肌肤传递过来，却又无法忽视覆盖在骨骼上的紧实的肌肉，而对方挺立的性器正贴在他的下腹上蠢蠢欲动。他将雷诺的左腿抬高到自己的肩膀上，俯下身舔吻这塔克斯的锁骨，另一只手在对方的臀缝中摸索着，直到按上紧闭的后穴。

雷诺的反应比他预期的要迅速得多，却不是他想要的那一种。塔克斯的手掌按在的他肩膀上，将他用力推开。“嘿！你是从没跟男人做过吗？你别想什么准备都不做就这么干操我，路法斯！”

路法斯从肩膀上拉开对方的手按在地毯上。“我当然和男人做过，”声音冷下来，一方面是察觉到自己的失控，另一方面则是雷诺竟然会对他说不。“现在闭嘴。”

“不。”雷诺定定地盯着他，没有再次尝试把他推开，却把另一只放在他肩膀上的手挪到了他的性器上。“没有润滑剂，别想干我。我不在乎你是不是什么副总裁。如果你非要这么干，找个不在乎你把他菊花捅裂开的人。要不然你可以试试看魔晶石能不能让你的这玩意儿恢复原状。”

雷诺的威胁显然是震惊到了路法斯，他总算是控制住自己的欲望，深深地吸了口气。除了他的父亲和维尔德之外，还没人对他说过一个不字。换了别人肯定会让他做下去，哪怕是把这作为日后胁迫他的一种方式，但雷诺不会。

“在这呆着别动，”他告诉这个新情人，身体不情愿地离开对方的温度，雷诺也在此时松开手。一只手护住自己的性器，他急忙跑到办公桌后试图找到瓶乳液之类的东西。早知他应该准备些更适合的润滑剂，但话说回来，他也的确是没有在办公室做爱的习惯。

回到雷诺身边，他故意夸张地倒了满掌心的润肤乳。“这个应该差不多，”他说，声音里透着警告的意味——这东西必须已经足够作为替代品。他已经被剥夺了太多东西，他的自由，他在这世界上的合法地位，他应得的尊重……任何他本该拥有的东西，都会被人剥夺掉。

雷诺朝乳液瓶子示意地动动手指，路法斯把它丢了过去。仔细地查看完标签，他挤了一些到自己的手上，“嗯，这个就行”，说着雷诺张开腿，原本残留在眼中的危险神色已经褪去。“你试试到医疗部给自己的屁股要一瓶恢复剂，”他嘟囔着，右手扶上路法斯的肩膀，把他拉近自己。

那只火热而又被润滑剂浸得湿漉漉的掌心包裹着他的性器让路法斯几乎迷失在寻找自己的呼吸中，他低下头，急促地喘息着，直到他意识到自己不能就这么在雷诺手里射出来才回到原本自己正要做的准备上来。“你经常这么做么？”他情不自禁地问，手指在后穴的褶皱上戏弄般地揉按着。

“不，我不会让任何人那么对我。我不介意在做爱时稍微粗暴一点，毕竟有时疼痛能带来更多刺激，但让我享受被人搞得菊花残门都没有。”两根手指越过穴口探进肠道里又很快地抽出去让雷诺喘息出声，他原本抬起来的头倒回地毯上，绯红色覆盖上他脸颊上的纹身。“别告诉我你喜欢玩那套。”

路法斯原本没有那种兴致，但他没办法否认今天晚上自己被过分强烈的想要干雷诺的欲望驱使着几乎要那么做了。他不会承认自己感觉到的这份内在的软弱，更不会让任何人知道这一点，甚至利用这一点。没有强迫对方或是干脆命令雷诺滚出办公室已经足够糟糕了，但他现在更加不能后悔自己所作出的选择。越是品尝到更多红发塔克斯的味道，越是让他想要更多。

他再一次把手指插进对方的后穴里，而雷诺恰到好处地闭上眼睛呻吟让他受挫的骄傲得到了平复。红发的塔克斯进一步打开双腿，摇晃着屁股以便他能够更好地在后穴里抽插。将对方的右腿搭上自己的肩膀，他用手圈住雷诺的阴茎。几乎是立刻的，雷诺用更大声的呻吟以及从地板上抬起来的屁股回应了他。

“路法斯！啊……快点。我要，要你干我。”他用手套弄着雷诺的性器，而对方的右手在他的肩膀上抓挠着。他的手指掐住塔克斯的臀部，试图让对方贴的更近些。“快点，用力干我，”雷诺的声音在打着颤，精瘦的胸膛上渗出的汗水反着光，散乱的头发湿漉漉地贴在他的脸上，挡住脸颊上的纹身，“让我好好感觉你这根。”

几分钟前，路法斯正因为自己想要粗暴地干对方而被威胁，而现在对方又强烈地要求他这么做。雷诺前后矛盾的行为让他不由得低笑出声，但他并不打算让这样的机会从自己的手边溜走。在雷诺体内抽插的手指试着张开几次，确认对方已经足够容纳自己。这么进去的话或许还是会有一点疼，但雷诺说过自己喜欢这样不是吗。


	8. Chapter 8

“求我，”他倾下身，在对方的耳边低语，性器顶端擦过雷诺的屁股。水绿色的眼瞳因为欲望而变得更暗，接近绿松石的颜色，雷诺怔怔地盯了他一会儿才呻吟着想要把他拉近自己。“说‘请’”。彼此立场的转变让他情不自禁地扬起嘴角。

雷诺事实上真的瞪着他挣扎了一会儿，直到路法斯握在他的阴茎上的手开始上下摩擦。“那你最好值得我说出这个字。”他伸出手，把路法斯都没注意到落下来的额发捋在一边。“求你，求你了。不管你想要干什么，请快点干我。”

这不是路法斯听过的最有说服力的请求，但也足够了。最后一次把手指推进雷诺的后穴里确认对方能承受得了，外加戏弄对方一下，但没有停留太久他便把手指抽出来，将性器抵上去，同时挺动臀部。被火热而又紧致的肉壁包裹着的感觉让他叫出雷诺的名字，他的声音却没有传达到对方的耳朵里——雷诺的呻吟声完全盖过了他的，那之中还包含着他的名字。

“路法斯！操！对……就是……啊！”雷诺的指甲陷进他的肩膀里，一连串包含了他的名字，粗口以及恳求的呻吟声充满了空荡荡的办公室。“该死的，再用点力，路法斯！喜……喜欢那样。对。快点……再来一次……啊！”

路法斯跪在地板上，弯着身子，雷诺的双腿搭在他的肩膀上。他抓住那精瘦的屁股，随着自己挺进的频率一次次将对方拉近自己，将肉刃一次比一次快地顶进去。他能够感觉到自己已经接近高潮的边缘，身体因为狂喜而颤抖，巨大的快感刺激着他的神经，仿佛要燃烧起来一般。在他的感官中，雷诺就像是一把充满危险的武器，而自己则是正在被攻击的那一方。喊出他名字的声音是如此的沙哑而又热情，充斥着他的鼻腔的古龙水混合着汗味是如此的辛辣诱人，包裹着他的阴茎的肉壁是如此的火热而又紧致。消瘦的身体随着他的节奏摆动着，那张艳丽的脸上因为他的原因而染上更加诱人的绯红，加深的瞳色被眼睑半盖着，汗珠划过微微张开的嘴唇……

雷诺的左手擦过他的膝盖，握住自己的阴茎套弄起来，疯狂的动作随着在后穴里抽插的性器的频率渐渐变得毫无章法可言。他的呻吟声中已经无法分辨出只言片语，只有高亢的叫声与喘息声，尤其是当他的腿从路法斯被汗水浸透的肩膀上滑下来，而后者不得不弯下身，将阴茎顶入得更深的时候。

剧烈的刺痛感从路法斯的左肩一直蔓延到后背，而这让他放弃先让雷诺射出来的企图——他在高潮的边缘已经徘徊得足够久，久到再也无法忍受的程度。他已经准备好品尝这场性爱中最甜美的果实，他的整个身体都像是浸淫在火焰中一般，他的感官已经无法再承载更多快感。口中喊出雷诺的名字，他的身体因为高潮而颤抖，听觉被血液中的鼓动声所淹没，他的视野仿佛在被逐渐缩小范围的黑暗所吞没。释放的快感让他仿佛失去对身体的全部控制力一般。

身体向前倒下去，他将将来得及支起手臂免得自己的脸撞上雷诺的胸口。他隐约听到了自己的名字，阴茎被收缩的肉壁更加激烈地挤压着，这让他几乎有一瞬间眼前发黑。挣扎着找回自己的呼吸，他已经没有足够的力气再支撑住自己的身体，干脆脱力地趴在了今晚的情人身上。

心跳声渐渐减缓下来，他总算感受到到自己除了高潮的余韵之外的感觉。后背上有种针刺版的疼痛感，还有他的两个膝盖和小腿上也传来一阵阵烧灼般的钝痛。汗水覆盖在他的全身，而且有什么更加粘稠的东西沾在他的胸前和小腹上。他的头发贴在额头上，嘴里还含着一撮雷诺的头发。将它吐到一边，他强迫自己还在打着颤的身体动起来，从雷诺身上滚到地毯上。

雷诺难得的安静，除了那杂乱的呼吸之外。轻轻呻吟着，他总算抬起手臂盖在脸上，把眼睛遮起来。躺在对方身边，路法斯尝试着用手去摸索自己的后背，想知道那上面到底怎么了，拿回眼前的指腹上沾着一丝血迹。

“你抓伤我了，”他对雷诺说，声音还在打着颤。他不确定自己为什么会告诉对方这件事，也许只是这份安静让他感到十分不适，而他又不知道该如何打破它。

雷诺轻笑了一声作为回答。“是我干的，而且我的后背和屁股还被地毯磨得跟被烧过一样，”他呻吟着略微把盖在眼上的手臂挪开一条缝，足够他看向路法斯的那么一条缝。和想象中的不满不同，他的嘴角上挂着笑意，绯红色正慢慢地从他的脸颊上褪去。“以后再也别在地毯上做了。”

地毯，这解释了为什么路法斯的膝盖也觉得疼。“是的，我也这么想。”下次他再和什么人在自己的办公室做爱——如果还有下一次的话——他会选择在别的什么家具上，但绝不是地毯。就目前来说，他能够想象保洁人员在处理这块被体液弄脏的毛绒地毯时会是怎样的表情。

他强迫自己站起身，慢慢地走到桌子后面——主要为了掩饰自己的脚步不稳这件事。找到一把钥匙打开隐藏抽屉，他在里面的一堆瓶子里找到想要的那个。作为副社长还是有些好处的，比如不用为了一瓶恢复剂就必须跑到医疗部去。他喝下半瓶，停下来，然后回到雷诺身边。“喝了它。”

雷诺从地毯上坐起身接过瓶子，眼神里带着小心翼翼的神情盯着他，犹豫了一小会儿，塔克斯把瓶子放到嘴边。像是喝掉一小杯烈酒那样，他仰起头把瓶子里的液体倒进嘴里。脸色发白地咂咂嘴，他把空瓶子还给路法斯。“我不在乎这玩意到底有多管用，但它喝起来总是像屎一样。”

“早知应该让你多享受一会儿被地毯磨破皮的感觉，”路法斯说着从地上把自己的衣服捡起来。他可以等到回家再洗澡，而现在在雷诺面前赤裸着身体让他感到一阵怪异的尴尬，这让他想要尽快让这感觉化解掉。只要越快走出这个办公室，就会有越少的可能让雷诺提出什么关于“好处”的问题。

“也是，要不然明天维尔德会因为这个念我一整天。虽然喝起来实在不怎么样，但有总比没有强。”雷诺也站起身在屋子里寻找自己的衣服。他从地上拿起衬衫，抖了抖，那上面所剩无几的扣子让他笑起来。“哦对了，多谢。现在如果能抽支烟，洗个澡，也许再喝一杯，今天晚上就是个非常不错的夜晚了。”穿上衬衫，把裤子也套上——内裤完全没在他的计划内。光着脚穿上鞋子，把剩下的衣服卷成团拿在手里，雷诺走到桌边拿起自己的枪。“明儿见，副社长。”雷诺对他眨眨眼睛，抬手敬个礼，接着便朝门外走去。

正要把裤子拉链系上，路法斯震惊地盯着在自己眼前关上的大门。这……还是第一次。从没有过任何一个跟他上过床的人会像这样毫不犹豫而且没有目的性地做完就走。惊奇慢慢转为了怀疑，他一面扣上衬衫的扣子，一面思索雷诺是不是会等过些时间再来向他索要些什么回报。头脑不再被酒精和欲望控制着，路法斯能够想到关于今晚自己的行为实在算不上太明智的几个理由。他没办法摆脱脑海里塔克斯中最优秀的四个之一的雷诺会认为在自己面前享有特权这件事。

出于某种原因，这种想法确实在困扰着他。带着不太愉快的心情，他离开办公室，想要远离这个充满了性爱味道的地方。


	9. Chapter 9

抬手盖住嘴打个哈欠，曾刷了门卡进入路法斯的办公室。他接到报告说路法斯已经回来解决那些必须签字的文件然后在一小时之内便离开了。他不明白为什么路法斯或是雷诺没有通知自己来取文件，但今晚必须把文件拿去走流程了。如果被总裁发现这个失误，跟这件事有关的人都不会太好过。

他打开灯走进办公室里，突然意识到有什么不对劲的地方。大部分文件都在桌子上，散放着，还有几张残留着被揉皱的痕迹。桌边的地板上还躺着一条颜色看起来相当可怕的布料。他把那条可疑的布料捡起来，立刻认出这是雷诺那条臭名昭著的领带，这让他不得不猜测为什么这玩意会留在办公室里。仔细观察房间增加了他的发现，门边有一只黑色的袜子，通常被打扫得一尘不染的白色地毯上有一块潮湿的污渍。答案在他的脑子里敲响了警钟，而一个深呼吸让这警钟演奏得更加响亮了起来。

在过去的一小时里，雷诺和路法斯是唯一到过这间办公室的人，以曾对雷诺的了解来说，如果他是被迫的话，这间办公室应该已经被夷为平地。所以不管原因为何，曾可以确定发生在他们两个人之间的这场性爱是双方自愿的。

曾知道当路法斯的父亲将他逼迫到一定程度的时候，路法斯会做出些有趣的回应……而雷诺，没有人能预测这个塔克斯的行动，因为在这世上还没人拥有那样丰富的想象力。他只能猜测双方都有自己的理由，而且他们之间的行为只是一场游戏罢了。

几乎可以说他是看着路法斯长大的，而且在过去的几年里，他也看着雷诺从一个填不饱肚子的小混混蜕变成塔克斯中最出色的之一。他们两个都成长得过快也过多地见到这个世界不那么美好的一面，而这直接影响了他们的性格，对于忠诚的态度，以及强烈到难以置信的固执。或许很多人都会觉得路法斯和雷诺之间无法相容，但曾觉得并非如此。在某些层面上，甚至可以说他们过于地契合了。

从另一个层面上来说，他们需要面对的现实是路法斯是这世界上最强大的公司的继承人，成长在高压却也高度秩序化的环境中，而雷诺则是下层街区的一个妓女的私生子，每天不打破三四项规定或是在法律边缘跳舞不会感到满足的那种人。从这个角度来说，他们之间完全无法相容。这还没算上路法斯需要掌控一切，而雷诺则是个随心所欲惯了的人。

感到一阵头疼，曾抬手揉按着自己的太阳穴，拿起桌上的文件。比起数分钟前，未来突然充满了不确定与不安感。

*******

雷诺打开宿舍门，朝自己的搭档笑了笑。“嘿。”

路德抓住他的左肩膀，把他拖进走廊里。“你以后绝对不能再让我跟那个女人单独在一起，”他说，低沉的声音里包含着一丝罕见的恐惧感。

试图弄明白自己是否依旧躺在床上做梦，雷诺拽了拽自己的马尾辫，然后叹了口气——疼痛感并没有把他从睡梦中叫起来。“好吧，我的锅。那婊子干了什么？”他问，觉得问题已经出在那个女人身上。

路德把墨镜拉下来一点，目力可见地打了个颤。“他想知道我是不是像你晚餐时说的那么大。”他看了雷诺一眼，皱起眉。“都是你的蠢主意害的。”

“哦，我以为那么做会让你晚上能找点乐子去，但绝不是从她身上。”雷诺把手臂搭在搭档的肩膀上，尽可能安慰对方，“我怎么知道副社长会让你送她回家。”

“她在房车里像我求婚，”路德承认道，宽阔的肩膀塌下来。“对于一个被认为出身良好的女士来说，她不接受‘不’字作为答案。”

“嗯，我懂，”想到昨晚自己获得的快乐，雷诺不由自主地扬起嘴角，“那你有没有跟她做什么？嗷！”他捂着脑袋瞪着自己的搭档。

路德扯了扯右手上的皮手套，威胁性地朝他挥了挥，示意自己会再揍对方一拳，“我有看起来蠢到会对社长为儿子选的约会对象出手吗？”

“当然没有，”雷诺叹了口气，揉着自己的脑袋。虽然他是很希望路德昨晚会幸运一点，但他也不想看到对方得到一副手铐或者一枚子弹当礼物。“哎不管怎么样，她也没长一对足够大的奶子是不是。”

路德皱起来的眉头放松下来，笑意逐渐浮现在他的脸上，“不，她没有。就算她不是副社长的约会对象，我也不会用一根十英尺长的竹竿碰她。我喜欢更有格调的女人。”

“别忘了还有更大的奶子。”这回雷诺成功躲开了一拳，笑着说，“别否认，如果没有D罩杯的话，你根本不会动心。”

路德哼了一声来表示他对这理论的看法，但雷诺知道自己说的就是事实。虽然他大体上对女人不敢冒，不过他与路德能够成为好朋友的理由之一就是通常他的目标都是男人，而路德则更喜欢女人。一起泡过数个酒吧之后，雷诺非常清楚路德喜欢什么类型的女人。大胸并不一定是必要条件，但路德绝不会去找特别浪荡的那种。他喜欢要么安静羞涩的那种或是虽然不太自信但能够为了自己或是别人站出来的那种女人。如果具备了这种特质，再加上漂亮的脸蛋和大胸，路德就绝对会被迷住——至少在他们结束那个夜晚之前都会这样。塔克斯并不是一个适合与别人建立长期稳定关系的职业，他们的队友大多只会选择炮友或是一夜情。

这让雷诺想到昨晚发生的事。现在属于昨晚的快感已经消失无踪，他不得不承认那绝对算不上个好主意。但话说回来，他有什么立场去拒绝路法斯·神罗？他们刚认识的时候路法斯还是个流鼻涕的臭小子，而现在他已经证明自己成长了很多，各种意义上。


	10. Chapter 10

头上突然挨了一击让雷诺骂骂咧咧地看向他的搭档。“这特么是因为什么，嗯？我还什么都没说！”

路德笑得见牙不见眼。“你今天早晨安静得不正常，每当你这样的时候肯定有坏事发生了。昨天晚上你跟副社长之间发生过什么了吧？那几杯酒让他看起来心情可不怎么好。”他们在电梯前停下步子，路德按下按钮，等着往下走的电梯好去打卡。

距离他们轮班还有十五分钟，而路法斯这时一般已经在办公了。“没什么，至少据我观察没什么。”突然闪现的念头使得他按下朝上的按钮，“除了我落了点东西在他办公室里，应该在那玩意儿被仍进垃圾桶之前去拿回来。”他对路德笑了笑，那张脸上好奇的表情没有让他做出更多解释。他不是个会对最好的朋友隐瞒秘密的人，但昨晚离开办公室的时候他有种奇怪的感觉。作为一个经常执行保护副社长任务的塔克斯，他知道虽然不少人上过路法斯的床，但这个名单极少出现重复的名字。他需要知道自己是不是干了件蠢事——蠢到让自己丢了工作，但他不打算让路德担心，至少在他确认答案之前他不打算告诉任何人。再加上他的确是挺喜欢那条领带的。

路德的手指滤过下巴上精心修剪过的胡子，摇了摇头。“你在隐藏什么，但现在就让你说出来我大概会难受一整天。我会告诉维尔德你会迟到一会，咖啡算你的。”他把墨镜拉到笔尖上，对雷诺露出一个“回头告诉我你把自己搅进了什么麻烦事里”的表情。

有路德这样的搭档足够他感恩戴德一辈子，雷诺迅速地给了对方一个拥抱紧接着便听到电梯抵达的“叮”的声响。是向上的电梯，他跳进去然后朝自己震惊的朋友挥挥手。“我还会买甜甜圈给你！”

他的好心情随着上升的电梯而略微沉寂了些下来，这玩意对于他来说有些上升得太慢了。那么就算是最坏的情况又能怎样呢，他手中的电棒下意识地在肩膀上轻敲着，而电梯里的其他人不得不为他让出一小圈空间。路法斯或许会对昨晚发生的事感到后悔，然后会有一阵子让维尔德不要派雷诺或是路德去保护他——这意味着他们会失去很多有趣的任务。这可不是雷诺想要的，特别是保护副社长的时候他总能有机会架势直升机。所以去拜访一下路法斯是个好主意，去把自己的领带拿回来顺便问问对方也想不想要一条，或许他就会把昨晚的事都忘掉。倒不是他想忘，那场性爱可真他妈的带劲，但是，嗯，那可是路法斯。

有几个塔克斯能宣称神罗副社长干过他们？雷诺扬起嘴角，这让人群离他更远了一步，比起刚刚动来动去的电棒效果还要明显。当然如果路法斯不让他告诉任何人的话他也会守口如瓶——除了对路德之外。

归根结底他真心希望路法斯不要表现得像昨晚是个错误，当作什么都没有发生过一样。固定的关系对他们彼此来说都是不可能的，但雷诺觉得偶尔跟对方上个床完全在可接受范围内。路法斯肯定知道跟雷诺做爱的时候不用担心被人算计，而雷诺则不介意有个性感得让他合不拢腿而且能把粗暴控制在合适的度的情人，哦对除了蠢到想要不用润滑剂就插进来之外。

再一次归根结底还是因为这种美妙的性爱十分难得——路法斯足够能挑起他的性欲而又不会拿做爱当作筹码，性就是性，不掺一丝杂质那种。雷诺在内心里也承认，这能给他的午休或是下午茶时间带来一些更愉快的放松方式，如果他能在工作时让路法斯有个好心情的话。毕竟维尔德没办法因为他给副社长口交的时间过长而骂他。  
*******

路法斯盯着那条整齐地叠起来放在他桌子上的领带。今早保洁已经来过，把办公室恢复原状，没有留下任何明显的污渍或是气味。唯一能够证明昨晚发生了什么的只有雷诺那条可怕的领带，现在正躺在他的桌子上，就像什么疯狂的纪念品一样。那华丽而又粗俗的颜色搭配在阳光下显得更加令人恶心，他可以发誓刚刚上面印着的裸女对自己眨了下眼睛，尽管那玩意的电源应该已经被关掉了。

昨晚他回到家，洗漱之后在躺在自己那张十分舒适的大床上便睡着了。这个夜晚似乎再没有任何意外发生，除了他在梦里有一次干了雷诺之外——红发的塔克斯躺在他的身下，在他的床上，求自己更用力地操他。倒不是这个梦让他从睡眠中惊醒，事实上是因为他竟然在梦里高潮了。这种事在他还不到十五岁时便不再发生，却没想到如今再一次重演。

昨晚本该是一场过去就算的一夜情，然而他却梦到了雷诺，甚至在淋浴和来公司的路上脑子里都还在幻想着那个家伙。整整一个早上他都没能把那个红发的混蛋从自己的脑海里赶出去——雷诺微笑的方式，火热紧致的身体，还有……

“该死的。”路法斯拽开桌子抽屉把领带塞进去。他不应该这样，不应该在脑子里对一个塔克斯抱有这种想法，除了将他们作为利刃来使用之外，他不应该对塔克斯抱有任何想法。一个讽刺般的声音在他的脑海里嘲笑着他，将他所谓的使用曲解成为另一种意义上的“使用”雷诺。

“副社长。”秘书那颤巍巍的声音从对讲机里传来，将他从幻想中拉回现实。“总务部调查司的……雷诺来见您。”

现在那个该死的混蛋从他的幻想力来到现实中向他索要昨晚的“赔偿”了。希望自己能从肩膀下的枪套里拔出枪给红发的塔克斯一枪，路法斯强迫自己深吸了一口。“让他进来。”他越快解决这件事，就能越快忘记昨天晚上发生的事，恢复正常生活。另外维尔德也绝不会原谅他杀掉一个称职的塔克斯这种行为。

几秒种后雷诺来到办公室，一抹犹豫的笑容挂在他的脸上。这让路法斯有些惊讶，毕竟这实在不像是对方通常会挂在脸上的情绪。买进办公室的门，雷诺停下脚步，见路法斯没有说话也没有表示出任何情绪，他便朝着办公桌走过来。

“啊，猜到你应该已经在这了，”雷诺说，一贯属于他的轻佻语调在此时听起来有些勉强的意味。“大多数人不到万不得已绝不会来上班，你知道。而我们却必须得来，还能有比这更糟糕的么。”他停在桌前，犹豫的笑容又回到了他的脸上。

路法斯觉得嘴里仿佛在泛着苦水，脑海中猜测着对方是来向他索要点什么东西，好让工作变得更轻松些，比如加薪或者升职。原本在第三个他睡过的神罗员工向他这么要求之后，他就应该坚决不向身边的人出手，但昨晚他实在是傻到忘记了这件事。

他合拢双手，将并紧的手掌放到嘴边。“你是个非常随便的人，雷诺，所以让我们把客套话放在一边。我今天有很多工作要做才来得这么早，所以告诉我你想要什么。”越快听到自己将为昨晚的一时愚蠢付出怎样的价钱，他越快能将自己依旧对这个塔克斯抱有的欲望转为厌恶。


	11. Chapter 11

紧张地干笑了两声，雷诺抓着头发开了口。“啊，你还真是喜欢直捣黄龙是吧？早知来之前我应该把那杯咖啡喝了。”再次笑了笑，随着他凑近了靠在桌子上，那份紧张感也逐渐淡化在空气中。“你没碰巧找到我的领带吧？昨晚我肯定把它落在这儿了。”在胸前叉起双臂，他期待地盯着路法斯。

这问题打了个他措手不及，路法斯甚至怀疑这是雷诺特有的谈判方式。首先用令人愉快的行动让他放松警惕，然后才开始放下筹码。“你的领带。我本来考虑要烧了它，”说着他打开抽屉，在里面摸索。

雷诺再次笑起来，声音比起之前要更像他自己。“哦，你难道没听人说过，就是有的东西丑到一定程度就变得可爱起来？”说着他向那条令人不适的领带伸出手。“另外，这可是那里面唯一的一条。”轻浮的笑容挂在他的脸上，他的眼神中透着打趣的意味。伸向领带的手指滑过路法斯的手背，后者能够感觉到自己的欲望再一次被点燃，而且不可抑制地燃烧起来。他不情愿地想起昨晚雷诺的指甲陷进自己肩膀的感觉，尖锐的疼痛反而让高涨的快感更加欲罢不能。

“你到底想要什么？”他抢先一步按住雷诺要缩回去的手，把他牢牢地扣在桌子上，掌心下能够感觉到对方的骨节。“别告诉我你就为了那条该死的领带来的。”他不允许自己被对方愚弄第二次。

雷诺抽了口气但没有继续尝试把手抽回来，也没有使用挂在左手腕上的电棒的打算。“我的确就是为了那条领带来的。那玩意独一无二，再也买不到第二条。”

“雷诺，再提一次那糟糕的万一，我会在你戴上它的时候把它点上火，”路法斯威胁道，他的耐心已经快被逼到极限。“你为什么来这？你想要什么？升职吗？”

皱起的眉头中流露出困惑的情绪，雷诺再一次尝试把手抽回来但还是失败了，他干脆坐到桌子上，滑向路法斯的方向。“操，我就想要再跟你多干几次！”他喊出来。路法斯发誓这几个字撞到洁白的墙壁上产生了回声。“我以为自己来这儿是想看你还想不想多做几次，”他扬起嘴角，笑容尖刻，眯起的眼睛里透着苦涩的怒意，“我唯一想要升起来的是你的鸡巴，不过如果你是这么个混蛋的话，那就算了吧。我没浪到会追着一个混蛋上床的地步。”

路法斯不知道自己上一次如此震惊是什么时候的事。“雷诺，你他妈到底在说什么？”他问，感觉整个世界都在围着自己快速地打着转。对方的答案让他感到手足无措，而他憎恨自己手足无措的样子。

“放开我的手，我就告诉你。”雷诺怒气冲冲地盯着他，直到他勉强松开手。对他来说还算得上安慰的是雷诺没有摇晃或是揉搓那只肯定会非常酸疼的手。他只是盘起腿坐在桌子上，把手放在腿上。

“你实在是非常傲慢，”路法斯禁不住指出这一点，脑海中却始终抛不开揉皱的文件和将雷诺拉过来干他这件事。办公桌显然比起地板要感觉好得多……

“好吧，我不喜欢被人在背后指指点点的，说我是一路睡到这份工作的，”雷诺的声音里依然透着怒意，尽管他的肢体表现得十分放松，甚至可以被称为懒洋洋的样子。“我没必要干这种事。真遇到什么麻烦事的时候躺下张开腿可帮不上什么忙。”

“真该让斯卡蕾特听听，”路法斯嘟囔了一句，属于雷诺的笑容再一次在对方脸上浮现的时候，他觉得周围的世界已经恢复了正常状态。

“你知道得很清楚嘛。”雷诺活动了一下右手手指，然后把绑在左手上的电棒解下来。“你看，我来这儿是为了知道你会对昨晚上的事有什么反应，”他承认道。将武器放在一边，他的目光始终停留在路法斯身上。“我想让你知道，如果你担心我会到处宣扬昨晚的事的话，那么我不会那么做。这不值得我丢工作。”

路法斯没有说话，他在试图搞清楚雷诺是否在说谎。他亲眼目睹这个塔克斯撒过无数个谎，甚至是对他父亲撒谎，而且他知道雷诺十分乐于将一个显而易见的谎言告诉一个人，仅仅是为了取乐。但是，在他所了解的范围内，雷诺从没有对自己说过慌。至少他没有掌握到任何对方对自己说谎的证据。“你以为我会解雇你？”

“当然不，”雷诺哼了一声，这态度让路法斯觉得既恼火又生气。“你没权利那么做，除非维尔德同意。”他看来注意到了路法斯的情绪，摇了摇头。“但你会让我的日子变得不好过，会把那些有趣的任务都交给别人，还会告诉维尔德你不想再看到我。”

离开椅子，路法斯来到雷诺身边，用右手捏住了对方的下颌。仅仅是碰到那高于常人的体温以及嗅到古龙水的味道足以让欲望像洪流一样在他的血管中奔涌。有声音在告诉他这种强烈的反应太不正常，他应该小心，但雷诺没有尝试脱离他的钳制，甚至允许路法斯迫使自己抬头看着他而且微微勾起嘴角的样子，让路法斯把那个声音扔在了脑后。

“你想要我操你，”他说，依旧被雷诺没有提出其他要求困惑着。他之前的所有情人都曾向他索取各种形式的回报，想从他那得到得到更多报酬。而雷诺却声称只想要跟他多上几次床。“你是在试图和我建立什么长期关系吗？”路法斯问，嘴角上挂着冷笑。

雷诺再次哼了一声，翻个白眼，但依旧没有尝试从路法斯的手中挣脱。“拜托，如果真这样的话，我们会在一个月内就把对方干掉。”他挑挑眉，扬起嘴角。“你看，我是个塔克斯，而你是神罗的副社长。对我来说咱们都需要个随时能满足欲望的对象，而这个人又不会在性爱之外提出多余的要求。我们都知道彼此在身体上十分合得来，而且某种意义上我相信你，你也信得过我。”

雷诺的话有其道理，虽然听起来十分扭曲。不用担心感情和金钱上的纠葛的性爱让路法斯陷入沉思。如果他和塔克斯上床的事传到他父亲耳朵里的话，肯定会气得他拍桌子……但他并不在乎这件事，特别是那家伙恨不得一周让他去开三次会，就为了自己能操他的秘书。“你不担心别人知道你被副社长上了这种事？”他的手从雷诺的下颌上移动到脖颈上，笑容爬上他的嘴角，雷诺在他的手指下打个颤。或许这也是塔克斯不会到处宣扬这件事的原因。

“一点都不。他们要么不会相信，要么会极度的要死。”雷诺垂下眼皮，将头整个倚在他的手心里。“而且他们也不会说我和你睡是为了升职，我可不在乎什么升职不升职的。维尔德现在是头儿，以后他退休的话曾会接替他的位置，而我很满意自己目前的职位。我可不想坐在办公桌后面过日子。”说着他厌恶吐了吐舌头。

路法斯更进一步靠近了塔克斯，同时抓着对方的头发让雷诺坐到桌边。“我们之间永远不会有什么固定的关系。我会制定规则，而你要遵守，而且如果让我知道你利用和我上床这件事来达到其他目的，你会立刻被干掉。”就算是维尔德也不能在这一点上提出任何异议。“你要对这件事三缄其口，如果你知道这个词是什么意思的话，而且你绝不能做任何会让我丢脸的事。”他简直不敢相信自己会对雷诺这么说。他希望对方服从自己，甚至控制他的情人，让雷诺按照自己的想法去做，这件事本身已经足够刺激了。这世上又有谁能够从这个以善变闻名的塔克斯身上得到此等程度的服从。


	12. Chapter 12

漫不经心地抬起胳膊搭在路法斯的肩膀上，雷诺给对方一个傲慢的微笑。“记得用润滑剂，再也别想在地毯上跟我干，能做到的话就算你命令我打扮成斯卡蕾特我也不在乎。我只想要做的爽就够了。”他慢条斯理地吐出这些词句，垂下的眼皮盖不住在那之下涌动着的欲望。

这个早晨才刚刚开始，需要他去完成的工作堆成了山，而路法斯需要在一小时之内跟他父亲见面。然而路法斯选择贴上雷诺的身体，把对方束起长发的皮筋扯脱，接着那副烦人的墨镜也加入皮筋的行列中。“我希望你不反对在这张桌子上被干，”他的声音因为欲望而压的更低。路法斯抬手抓住雷诺的红发让对方反弓起背，与自己贴的更近。

“介意？操，我幻想过好几种玩法都跟办公桌有关，”雷诺喘息着抬起双腿圈住路法斯的腰。  
*******

曾把文件交给维尔德。“看来今晚副社长打算带范·比尔斯小姐去锡天使。”他尽可能让自己在吐出这个句子的同时没有叹气，但并不算太成功。从维尔德的表情看来，自己的上司已经开始感到头疼了，就像他一样。

维尔德缓缓地呼出一口气，后靠在椅子里，同时将文件放在桌子上。“让我猜猜，今晚他想让雷诺和路德跟他去。”他用手指捋过下颌的胡子。

“正是这样，先生。”曾已经能够想象后天需要提交的报告是个什么鬼样子，同时默默在心里决定增加头疼药的库存。

这一次维尔德毫不掩饰地重重叹了口气。“我竟然愚蠢到认为过不了多久这事就会过去，”他隐晦地回答，手里的笔在文件上签着字。“我想至少社长对目前的这种情况还算满意吧。”

曾很清楚上司指的这种情况是什么。“只要副社长不让他最近……和雷诺之间的关系影响到向范·比尔斯求爱的话，社长看来不打算追究他们之间的问题。”他无意中听到路法斯和他父亲之间关于如果他和某个特定塔克斯之间的真相被发现的话会怎样的对话，而听到的内容让他十分惊讶，社长看来非常愿意对自己的儿子和一个塔克斯上床的事采取视而不见的态度。

“嗯，就像我预料的一样。”维尔德坐直身体，开始继续翻看桌子上堆成一叠的文件。“毫无疑问他希望他们最后会不欢而散，进而让路法斯因此疏远整个塔克斯。”

相信维尔德对事件的清晰认知并且能够总结成简单的几个词，曾压下用手抓头发的冲动，转而将手指按在自己的太阳穴上。“我想您是对的。”随着关于这个“事件”的传闻慢慢扩散开来，大多数人的关注点都在到底发生了什么，以及会不会看到什么及其血腥的场面上。“我们该怎么做？”

维尔德从文件中抬起头，皱起眉。“什么都不做。他们都是成年人，而且并不愚蠢，不用管他们。只要他们做好自己的工作，我们在这件事上就没有发言权。”他的目光定定地停留在曾脸上一会，又回去翻阅文件夹中的文件。

通常情况下曾会对他的上司的话言听计从，但他觉得这次自己不能这么做。“先生，如果你命令雷诺不再和……副社长在一起的话，他很可能会服从命令。”虽然雷诺一般不会直接服从命令。“这种情况对他们两个来说都不会是好事，而且他已经开始在工作中溜号了。”想到雷诺最近过长的午休时间让他觉得脸上一阵发烧。没错，他们两个都是成年人，但曾还是对于走进路法斯的办公室的时候闻到性爱的味道感到一丝不适，甚至有时他还会看到自己年轻的上司脸上挂着贪足的微笑坐在那，而雷诺正悄悄地溜出办公室——大半时候走路的姿势有些别扭。

“曾你是个好人，而且我相信你的确是在为路法斯和雷诺考虑，所以听我的。”维尔德再一次放下手里的工作看向他，“别管他们。你知道如果雷诺没和路法斯在一起的话，他就会干点儿什么更让自己陷进麻烦里的事。像是未经允许就调整电梯的速度或是测试神罗员工对电击的忍受力之类的。坦白地说，他在忙着做爱的时候会造成更少的麻烦，而路法斯则会忙得没事件去想出什么更加让人头皮发麻的计划。想到他们是怎么把对方干到脱力更能让我睡个好觉，总比他们给我带来新的麻烦强。”烦躁的表情浮现在维尔德的脸上——这对于他来说十分少见——除非是需要面对和路法斯或是雷诺有关的问题时。“对于你来说也是，当你以后接替我的职位的时候。”

“我怀疑到那时他们是否还在一起。”曾不安地动了动，想到维尔德会退休……或是什么更糟的……让他极度不适。他对于这个男人抱有太多的崇敬以及憧憬，这份感情甚至让他连被对方倾尽一切关怀的塔克斯们都怀有一丝嫉妒的情绪。“这正是问题所在。路法斯可能会疏远对于他来说最需要的人。”

这一次，维尔德不屑的哼了一声，甚至没有从文件中抬起眼。“他或许是社长的儿子，但我相信路法斯比他父亲要聪明的多。我也相信那两个笨蛋都不知道已经把自己卷进什么问题里。”他合上文件夹，伸手去取下一个。“在这几周里，塔克斯在修理设备和公共设施上的资金需求大幅减少了，而副社长也难得的开始服从他父亲的命令。”

“虽然我不得不承认这种行为对于路法斯和雷诺来说都太不寻常了，但我还是不明白您的意思，先生。”

维尔德把读完的文件交给曾，里面包括一封路法斯要求下个月去魔晄炉视察的信。毫无意外的路法斯要求雷诺护送他去那几个分散在各处的魔晄炉，而且他还要求配备几种不同型号的直升机。文件夹里面有一张维尔德签过字的空白飞行证书。曾盯着里面的文件皱起眉。“我很抱歉先生，但我是不是错过了什么东西。”

“他们已经尝试在一起，而且为了对方去改变自己的行为习惯。以我的经验来说，一时兴起的那种关系不会是这种反应。对于他们两个来说这不是件容易的事，但从今以后，副社长将会有更加个人的理由来保护好塔克斯们，而在他身边也会至少有一个人贴身照看他的安全。”将手中的笔放在一边，维尔德抬起手揉揉眼。“说到这个，我现在非常想喝一杯。”他抬头看向曾，嘴角上挂着一抹微笑。“你今晚有什么计划吗？”

“没有，先生。”尽管依旧被路法斯和雷诺的事困扰着，曾在内心里微笑着告诉自己让这事就这么过去。如果维尔德认为没必要插手的话，他便什么都不会做。“有没有哪家餐厅您希望我去预约一下座位？”

“我想锡天使不错。我们可以顺便参观一圈餐厅，毕竟明天之后很难说那地方还会保持原样。”维尔德的幽默感似乎随着消退的疲惫又回到了他身上。

“我听说上次副社长去过之后他们搞到了新的胡椒，”曾掏出手机说，“桌布也比之前要短的多。”他怀疑一旦自己通知他们路法斯·神罗又要去用餐的话，餐厅还会不会剩下足够的人手来服务。


	13. Chapter 13

快感在他的身体里流淌，路法斯却突然打了个动静惊人的喷嚏。雷诺正跪在他的双腿间，此刻从手中的性器上抬起眼看向路法斯。“你会再打个喷嚏么？过几分钟最好别吓我，不然后果自负。”他说着挑逗地从对方的阴茎根部一路舔到龟头上。

“闭嘴。十五分钟之后我有个会要开，动作快点。”路法斯一面命令对方，一面抬手擦了擦鼻子。他不知道这突如其来的喷嚏是从哪来的，但还好他觉得自己不会再打一次。

“你说了算。”不知何故，雷诺吐出的词句中并未包含丝毫与之相称的敬意，而路法斯也并不在意。他的情人的嘴正含着他的阴茎顶端的时候，他怎么可能在意呢？美妙的感觉让他呻吟出声，坐在椅子上仰起头，他的手指抓紧了雷诺的头发。毫无疑问，红发的塔克斯一定会故意把这个过程拉长好让他在这个月第二次迟到，而他只需要等开完会回来的时候再把雷诺叫过来。他的脑海中浮现出口球和手铐的画面，而这让他满意而又期待地勾起嘴角。  
*******

不适感紧紧地抓住了他，路德把鼻子上的墨镜又朝上推了推，试图无视掉副社长的秘书每隔几分钟便投向他的不快视线。雷诺拿来些非常重要的文件需要等到路法斯签字又不是他的错。更别提那些文件看起来十分可疑，看起来像是一家性爱用品商店的订单。

路德觉得自己听到有人叫了搭档的名字，但不敢确定，那声音听起来十分模糊。如果买副耳塞在执勤的时候用不知道会不会有什么麻烦，他默默地想，晚上一起喝酒的时候需要和雷诺谈谈。这是过去五个星期里的第八次，自己必须站在这，路法斯的办公室门前，而雷诺在工作时间和他们的上司在里面做爱。不管那个笨蛋在想什么，这都绝对不能成为他们的习惯之一。雷诺和副社长明明可以等到下班后在做，就像绝大多数人一样。

或许他甚至什么都不需要说，路德思考着，同时忽略掉一声十分清晰的喊着雷诺的名字的声音。迟早雷诺和副社长就会对对方感到厌倦然后结束这一切。他知道雷诺不是那种想跟什么人建立长久关系的类型，而且他也不觉得副社长会愿意选择自己的搭档作为另一半。是的，这只是时间问题，路德愿意打这个赌。然后他就可以安心地在午饭时间坐下来好好吃顿饭，而不是站在这儿，或是直升机坪，或是什么地方的保洁室……

什么东西撞到地板上的声音传来，他刻意不去看向秘书的方向，而是直勾勾地盯着自己正前方。只不过需要一点点时间，然后一切都会恢复正常，他试着说服自己。这两个人已经让塔克斯们下注的赌局大幅的延长了，但应该不会在此之上再增加多少。不管是多美妙的性爱也只能让两个截然不同的人彼此吸引一小段时间。想到雷诺和副社长之间会产生任何超出肉体以上的感情这件事让路德抿起嘴压下浮现在脸上的笑意。光是想到这件事本身就已经足够荒谬了。或许他还会必须站在这个位置几次，但这个数字不会增加多少。这让他感觉好过了一些。一周，或者最多两周的时间，他就会从这种困境中彻底解脱出来。所以没必要为了这么几天浪费一副耳塞的钱。

当副社长的名字传入他的耳中的时候——毫无疑问那是雷诺喊出来的，他将双手交叉放在自己的裤档前。路德由衷地希望这种日子最多还有一个星期就会结束，再让他忍受更长时间的话，他觉得自己一定会发疯。

End.


End file.
